Gifted
by SpringOfMay
Summary: "This school…it's for gifted children who have special abilities that other kids don't have." "Mom you're being melodramatic. Do you have any idea how many prodigies there are out there?" "Not academically gifted, darling. Mythically gifted." Was previously OrMaybeNot' s story and I then adopted it. Klaroline and Kennett, there may be more couples throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I adopted this story from OrMaybeNot. I hope I don't disappoint because I have some big shoes to fill. I hope you stick with me throughout this story and I hope I'm not terrible at writing this. Here are the first three chapters of the story that was written by OrMaybeNot, after chapter three, it's my work. Without further ado,**

Caroline sat on her bed miserably packing her last suitcase. She'd already filled three whole boxes and four large suitcases. She was excited and sad all at once. On one hand who _wouldn't _want to go off to a boarding school in New York? But on the other hand she really didn't want to leave behind her friends and family. Or what was left of her family anyway.

"Ready, sweetie?" Caroline's mother, Liz Forbes, called out to her. _Ready as I'll ever be_, Caroline thought to herself. Caroline hopped in the car, trying not to notice that the backseat and trunk were filled to the brim with her things. "We need to talk, honey."

Caroline was immediately wary of her mother's tone. Her words were foreboding and something that no child liked to hear. "About?"

"This school…" her mother began carefully, not sure about how to break the news. "It's for…gifted children. Boys and girls who have special abilities that…well other kids don't have."

"Mom you're being melodramatic. Do you have any idea how many prodigies there are out there?"

"Not academically gifted darling." Liz sighed and gripped the wheel. "Mythically gifted. Sweetie, you're an angel."

"Please mom, I think you and I both know I'm no angel." Caroline hated to say it straight to her moms face. But they both knew how many times Caroline had come home plastered or not come home at all. Caroline had a feeling Liz never bought the cheer practice or sleep over excuse.

"You're a guardian angel, Caroline Forbes." Her mother's tone was final. "Now, I know you don't make the best decisions for yourself but for your friends? How many times have you made sure they didn't do anything stupid?"

Caroline stayed quiet. Her mom was being crazy. She only did what every good friend was expected to do. There was no way in hell Caroline was an angel. She didn't have wings or a halo or live on a cloud up in the sky.

"I know it's a lot to take in but it's true dear. You'll go to this boarding school to receive proper training and when deemed fit you'll earn your wings."

"If I'm an angel how come you aren't?" Caroline challenge, smug smirk firm on her face.

"Because I married a mortal, dear. Even though your father and I are divorced now I had already chosen him over my duties." Liz smiled sadly. "I lost my wings permanently."

"You know what this is insane. Prove it to me. Prove to me that I'm an angel." Liz Forbes rolled her eyes but relented. Care was taking this a lot better than Liz had expected. She pulled over the car and gestured for Caroline to get out as well.

"Take off your anklet." Caroline furrowed her brow and glanced down at her ankle. She never took it off. Ever. It was her good luck charm. "It controls your abilities. I didn't want you to know before I told you so I called in a favor from a witch I used to know."

Caroline was starting to get seriously freaked out but obliged and took off her precious anklet. She placed it gently into her mother's waiting palm and took a few steps back.

"Now, concentrate _very_ hard. Imagine yourself floating. You feel as light as a feather. Now open your eyes." Caroline could hear the smile in her mother's voice.

She hadn't realized her eyes had been shut. She also hadn't realized that she no longer felt the ground beneath her. She peeked an eye open and screamed as she noticed that she was five feet above the ground.

As cheer captain she was used to heights and being thrown in the air or held in the air but right now was neither of those circumstances. She was _defying_ gravity. Holy shit. She really was an angel. Caroline let the thought sink in as she crashed to the ground. _I'm a fucking angel._

* * *

"I'm aware this is all new to you and a lot to take in at once, but I'm afraid you're going to have to adjust quickly. Here's your room. Your roommates have already checked in. Good luck." Caroline's heart raced as she tried to keep up with what the Dean was saying. She walked fast for an older woman wearing such high heels. The Dean placed a key in Caroline's free hand and left with a small smile.

Caroline took a deep breath and opened the door, praying to the heavens that her roommates didn't totally suck. Caroline walked into the suite, nervous smile plastered on her face. The door opened up to a decently sized living room area with a kitchenette off to her right. Three girls sitting on the plush crème colored couch all turned to face her at once.

"Hey you must be Caroline." One girl spoke up cheerily. "I'm Bonnie Bennett."

"Hi." Caroline relaxed a bit. So far so good. She turned to drag in the cart that carried all her things and pull it through the door. She must've looked like she was struggling because next thing she knew Bonnie was next to her.

"Here, let me. You're rooming with me anyway. It only made sense for PB & J to share one of the rooms." Caroline smiled and stopped pulling on the cart. Bonnie snapped her fingers and in a blink the cart, and her things, was gone. "Come on let's get the ball rolling with introductions. We were waiting for you."

Bonnie led Caroline over to the couch where the other two girls sat. The closer she got the more the girls looked alike and Caroline recognized that they must be twins. Bonnie plopped on the couch and pat the space beside her for Caroline to sit.

"Bonnie Bennett, witch." Caroline smiled in acknowledgement. Her mom had mentioned knowing a witch. Caroline was just worried about what other kind of mystical being might be roaming the halls of this school for the gifted.

"Katerina Petrova." The twin with voluminous curls and a mischievous glint in her eye introduced herself.

"Elena Petrova." The twin with straight hair and a kind smile said. "We're doppelgangers."

"What's a doppelganger?" Caroline asked, not sure if she wanted to know. Elena and Katerina shared a look before shrugging. They held hands and suddenly there weren't just two of them. There were four of them. The girls let go of each other's hands but the extra two remained until the twins absorbed them back.

"Wow." The twins smiled knowingly and shrugged again.

After introductions were out of the way the girls spent the rest of the night getting to know each other better. Turns out that they had a lot in common with each other. The twins seemed to be night and day but all four of them shared a lot together.

Soon they all just left to their own rooms. The other three girls had unpacked all their things but Caroline still had a lot of work to do. Bonnie showed Caroline to their room. It was a pretty turquoise color with a plush white carpet and matching furniture. The girls each had a white twin bed, desk, dresser, and vanity but they would have to share the small walk in closet.

"Need help?" Bonnie wiggled her index finger at Caroline suggestively.

"Sure." Bonnie giggled as Caroline looked on in awe when she'd unpacked Caroline perfectly and efficiently in less than ten minutes. "Thanks for the help, Bonnie. And thanks for being so nice. I'm _obviously_ really out of my league with all this mythical stuff."

"So I've noticed. But don't worry, that's what you've got me and the twins for." Caroline smiled, crawling into her freshly made bed. She was grateful her bedset didn't clash with the room. Bonnie yawned and did the same, pointing at the light switch, effectively turning it off. "Hey, you never did tell us what your thing is."

"My thing?" Caroline whispered back drowsily.

"Your gift, silly. What's your gift?" Caroline managed a semi-coherent answer before succumbing to slumber.

"Angel." She yawned. "I'm a guardian angel."


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline was awakened in the morning by an alarm clock blaring obnoxious music. She groaned as she got up, rubbing her head in hopes of delaying the head ache that was sure to come.

"What _is _that?" she complained as Bonnie calmly went to turn it off.

"As a witch I need serenity and concentration to thrive and practice. This ringtone is neither and motivates me to wake up to turn it off." Bonnie explained tiredly. She must really need that motivation because she was nothing like the cheerful girl Caroline had met last night. "We have orientation today, Care."

Caroline flopped back down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling wondering how she was possibly going to do this. Twins who could duplicate and witches she could handle. Probably. But who knew what these other kids could do? Caroline wasn't even sure what she could do for christssake.

Caroline pulled her covers over her head and tried to go back to sleep. Maybe this was all just one really crazy dream. Yeah, that's what was happening. Witches and angels and doppelgangers don't _really_ exist.

"Get your ass up, Barbie." Katerina sing-songed as she and Elena entered the room, fully dressed. They both wore a cute black dress with a gold belt and matching black wedges.

Caroline relented, deciding to just go along with the dream, and got up to join Bonnie in the closet. Bonnie was already dressed in a white top and jeans; she was just stuck on which shoes she should wear. Eventually she decided the black and white sneakers were better than the red and white. Caroline sighed and carelessly plucked out a blue top and white skirt with matching blue heels. She had to make an impression, sure, but she was too tired and overwhelmed to properly dress herself. Simplicity would do for now.

The girls, once ready, left to grab some breakfast before orientation. It was sure to be a lengthy one considering the size of the campus, they'd regret it if they didn't eat.

"This is a good chance to introduce you to the others, Caroline." Elena remarked conversationally. "We're a bit of an odd bunch but there's lots of love."

"Please, sister, don't make her puke before she's even had the chance to eat." Katerina said sarcastically. Caroline and Bonnie giggled as the twins began a light bickering match that continued all the way to the breakfast bar.

Caroline and Bonnie grabbed fruit salads, Elena had French toast, and Katerina enjoyed some bacon, sausage, and eggs. Caroline allowed her roommates to lead her to a slightly occupied table. There was a blonde girl about their age with pretty brown eyes and a welcoming smile and next to her sat a shy looking dirty blonde guy.

"Care, this is Lexi. She's an elemental. And that over there is her little brother Matt. He's a jinx." Caroline stared at Bonnie incredulously. That wasn't very nice of her. The guy caught her look and laughed heartily.

"Not like that. Not really anyway." He began to explain. "I inflict bad luck."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Caroline joked. She wasn't joking, but no one really needed to know that. "Lexi what do you do?"

Lexi gave her another kindhearted smile and swallowed whatever she was chewing before answering. "Oh you know the usual. Set fires, cause floods, tornadoes, earthquakes, and the like."

"Damon and Stefan aren't coming to breakfast today. But they said they'll meet us at orientation." Elena piped up. She was frowning at her phone. She hadn't been able to see Damon all summer long and now he was making her wait even longer. Asshole. Elena snapped back into reality when she felt Kat elbow her in the ribs. She glared at her sister and turned her attention to whatever it was that Kat wanted her to see so bad.

"Isn't he swoon worthy? So suave." Kat was talking to herself more so than Elena but Elena nodded anyway to sate her sister. She was staring at Elijah Mikaelson who, along with his siblings, had just entered the caf. "What I wouldn't give for him to give me the time of day, sister."

"Then why don't you go talk to him?" Elena was confused. Kat was brave, headstrong, brazen, outspoken. Surely she had no qualms just going up to a guy and saying hello. Kat shot her sister a look. She swore Elena was missing vital brain cells sometimes. One does not simply approach a Mikaelson. "Okay, okay I know why but I think it's stupid."

"What's stupid?" Caroline asked from where she sat across from the Katerina and Elena.

"The Mikaelson's." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Their parents are omnipotent's. It didn't pass to their children-"

"As far as anyone knows anyway." Matt interjected only to be met with a look from his elder sister.

"But it's still enough to make them act like they own the world." Lexi finished.

"Because they technically could." Bonnie argued. She turned to Kat with interest. "Which one have you set your sights on, Kat?"

"Elijah." She mumbled. She didn't want to talk about it. Not here anyway. Katerina redirected the conversation and soon the topic was dropped and forgotten.

The girls, and Matt, chattered about their mutual dread and excitement for the upcoming school year. Caroline even joined in a few times. It wasn't like she had much to say though. Everyone else at the table had been attending schools like this since they were little. Eventually a bell rang and everyone began filing out of the caf towards what Caroline presumed was the courtyard for orientation.

* * *

Caroline fiddled with her iPad until she managed to find her schedule. Eventually she pulled up the proper app and looked through. She had a lot of odd classes that she'd never heard about or dreamt could actually exist and then some fair classes. First up she had Mortal History. She assumed they just meant social studies and shrugged. It wouldn't kill her to play along like this wasn't the weirdest boarding school ever.

She looked over her locker, quickly checking her watch to make sure she wasn't going to be late her first day. She still had plenty of time to finish decorating and color coding everything. Once she was done and had taken the appropriate books for the next hour or so of classes she attempted to dash off in the direction Bonnie pointed out to her. Bonnie has Mortal History with Caroline but Care insisted she go on without her. She wasn't really in the proper mood for any pre-class chatter.

Caroline dashed around a corner only to be brutally rebuffed. She, and all her things along with her, crashed to the ground. Caroline groaned and rubbed her head a bit. She must have run into a locker or a brick wall.

"My bad." A slightly amused, gruff male voice reached her ears. She looked up to see a _very_ man reaching out to help her up. Caroline took it gladly, flushing an adorable shade of pink when the guy then reached own to gather her things for her. "All set there?"

"Yeah, thanks." Caroline smiled flirtatiously and tucked a small piece of her golden locks behind her ear.

"My pleasure." He tilted his head slightly in her direction. Caroline nodded and continued on her way to class.

_God_, she thought to herself, _that boy is caliente hot._ When Caroline got to class everyone was still chatting idly while the, surprisingly young looking, teacher flipped through several books up front. Either class had yet to start or everyone here could seriously give less of a shit. She hoped it was the first of the two presumptions.

Bonnie spotted her roommate and excitedly waved her over. Bonnie had been starting to worry about her new blonde friend. From what Bonnie knew, call it a witch's intuition, Caroline had lived a completely bland life, never knowing about or learning how to use her immense power. True, Caroline wasn't among the _most_ powerful but by no means was she among the least. Not even close.

"Care, this is Stefan Salvatore. Empath extraordinaire." Bonnie introduced the stoic male sat in front of her. Caroline plopped in the seat on Bonnie's left.

"Ah, yes, my innate ability to be even more of a pussy than I already am through undeserved empathy." Caroline shook his hand whilst racking her brain trying to find the empath in her internal dictionary. She could recall that apathy was a complete and utter lack of care or feeling so empathy would have to mean feelings and shit.

"So you can tell when people are happy or sad?" Stefan quirked and eyebrow and nodded his head with a shrug. He turned his attention on Bonnie then who in the next five minutes began to bawl uncontrollably.

"That too." Caroline smiled appreciatively and gave Stefan a small round of applause.

"Impressive. Have you ever used your abilities for selfish reasons?" if he wanted he could overwhelm someone with as many emotions as he pleased. It would potentially cause a severe mental break. Caroline supposed it could even drive someone to extreme measures.

"No, but if I didn't have such an annoying morality complex the first person I'd fix is fucking Rebekah." Stefan rolled his eyes and jerked his head at a blonde vixen halfway across the room. She didn't catch how clearly and non-quietly Stefan had said her name. She was too busy talking to some guy. He was quite handsome. He had a confident air all around him and he seemed like he'd be a natural charmer. Caroline made a side note to stay away from him.

"Rebekah Mikaelson has been after him for _years_ now. He totally called her on her shit and basically rejected her." Caroline's eyes widened slightly. What a basketcase. Caroline didn't know much about the Mikaelson's, and everyone was making it seem like she didn't want to, but were they really so big and bad that one of them couldn't handle a little rejection.

"So? Everyone's got to face a little rejection sooner or later. C'est la vie." Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yes, but broody over here didn't just reject a Mikaelson. He rejected a siren." It took all of Caroline's might not to burst out laughing. A siren? Like the mermaids that sing songs to get men to love them?

"Well excuse me if I'm not into overly controlling, insecure, neurotic females." She shot the blonde in question a sideways glance. "But I will admit that she has a lovely rack."

"Alright," the teacher finally spoke up. "Time to actually teach I guess. I'm Alaric. This course is for those of you who either had to fill in one last time slot or will actually be dealing with mortals in the future. Pick your travel partners."

Caroline looked around confusedly. No one moved an inch. In fact everyone looked bored out of their wits. Caroline doubted they'd heard a word that Alaric had said. Bonnie leaned over and explained that Ric was a time traveler and to time travel we all needed partners. Safety purposes and all that.

"Whatever. Since you're all apparently less enthused than I am right now, _I'll_pair you off." He rolled his eyes and picked up a clipboard. "Witchy you're with Barbie. Broody you've got Lucifer. Wolfie you've got Goldilocks. Anna you've got Brett….."

Alaric went on until the entire class was paired up and then assigned a small project for them all to work on. He sat at his desk and continued to scour through the piles of books. Either this was one weird teacher or he had something way more important. Care turned to Bonnie expectantly but Bonnie was already packing up her stuff, prepare to move chairs.

"You're goldilocks, Care. You've got Tyler Lockwood." Bonnie scoffed. "I've been stuck with Rebekah."

"Don't for a second steal my pity cloud, Bon. I'm going to work with Satan." Stefan took in Caroline's appalled expression and laughed. "He's _actually_ a demon, Caroline. Spawn of Satan."

Caroline shook her head and waved at them both as they left towards their respective partners. Caroline looked all around the class searching for this Tyler Lockwood, or wolfie as Alaric called him. She guessed he was some kind of shape shifter or just very aggressive.

"Ah long time no see, sweetcheeks." Caroline looked to her side to see the hot hallway guy. He was flashing a blindingly white smile. Caroline silently thanked the higher powers. Her luck was going in the right direction if she was going to have such a cute guy as her class partner all year. That meant she could punch in a _ton_ of flirting time.

"Let's get to work then, Rico Suave."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello class." Silas, a horribly old and hideously unattractive teacher, clapped his hands together. "Welcome to Possession."

Bonnie glanced to her left where Caroline sat fiddling with her pencil. Bonnie had taken care to show Caroline a few ropes today. She seemed to be adjusting and getting the hang of things just fine. It made Bonnie feel good to help out such a nice girl. She and Bonnie were going to be great friends. Bonnie could already sense it in her gut.

"Now. There are two main ways to possess people. Of course both ways tend to branch off and alter depending on your abilities and intent but I shan't get into that today. Some of you will completely possess someone in which you and the person share the same host. And others will simply possess the minds of others and play puppeteer." Silas sighed heavily. "I shall split you all off into said groups. No sense in mixing up the two kinds of possession."

Bonnie groaned inwardly. She was tired of being out of place with her peers. Witches of her caliber were beginning to become uncommon. She could easily do several of the things that the other students could only do exclusively, including possessing anyone however she saw fit.

Silas paired everyone else off and Bonnie watched as Caroline went to sit by Niklaus Mikaelson. She rolled her eyes. Silas probably thought that that was the funniest thing he could get away with. Pairing up a demon with a guardian angel. What a laugh. A sitcom in the making, really.

"Bonnie, don't think I have forgotten about you." Silas came over to tell her in a hushed tone. "I made sure you've been paired with an equally talented student."

Silas walked away and began moving from table to table, discussing basic points to the different groups. Bonnie waited patiently for a few minutes. Finally her partner decided to make an appearance.

"Hello, little witch." He purred, sliding into the desk directly in front of hers. Bonnie couldn't catch a break today. She dropped her head into her hands. Sighing frustratedly. She'd have to have a talk with her Grams. Maybe _she_ could help talk some sense into these teachers. She knew her last name carried some significant weight through the halls of the school but does that mean she should be condemned to spending unnecessary time with Mikaelson's? "How are you faring this lovely afternoon, dear Hermione?"

"Fine." Bonnie grit out through her clenched teeth. Like she hadn't heard that one a million times. "Loki."

"Bestill my heart," _love to, _Bonnie thought to herself. The mischievousness in his eyes told Bonnie she wouldn't like where this was going. "The day has finally come where Bonnie Bennett admits to my godlike nature."

"I was referring to your apparent ability to warp reality indefinitely." Bonnie quipped. Kol groaned and swore under his breath. Bennett definitely had a stick up her perfect little ass 24/7. "Loki was the Norse god of trickery and – you're not listening to a word I'm saying are you?"

"Not a one." Kol chirped cheekily. "I was in fact admiring the lovely way your breasts jiggle when–"

"Shut up and let's get started. Now let's go through the core values and principles of basic possession."

Niklaus examined the blonde next to him. She seemed very fragile and lost. She was without a doubt not in her element. She mumbled half-read sentences as she hurriedly flipped through the pages in the small textbook they had been given, as if it could help her. Niklaus sat comfortably leaned back in his seat, with his arms crossed over his chest. He watched the girl continue to struggle a few moments longer before sparing her.

"The three C's, love." He drawled lazily. "Keep calm, confident, and concentrate. I you do there's a _sound_ chance that you won't screw up"

"Thanks." Caroline mumbled, resisting the urge to glare at him.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. You may call me Nik." He offered his hand out to her. She took it gingerly and gave it a light shake.

"Caroline Forbes."

"Oh, no worries about introducing yourself, love. I doubt we'll see much of each other outside of this very classroom." Klaus sneered. Caroline scoffed, not caring for his snide attitude.

"You know, you're incredibly annoying and quite frankly very rude."" Caroline kept her voice level, not bothering to look up from her textbook.

"It'd do you good to shut your mouth, sweetheart." Klaus smirked nonchalantly. "Regardless of witnesses I wouldn't hesitate to kill you. And I do hate to rid the world of such a pretty face."

"And it'd do you good to develop some people skills." She snapped, narrowing her eyes directly at him. "Look, I'm gonna need you to hop off your high pedestal and calm your superiority complex. I know you and your siblings are supposedly a big deal around here, but I'm obviously new to all this."

"I'm well aware your new around here, sweetheart, which is why I'm going to be generous and warn you to never speak like that to me_ever_ again." Caroline scoffed, inwardly smug that she seemed to have harmed his pride at least a little bit with her rant.

"If that was supposed to be a threat I suggest you work on it and try again." Caroline was _not _impressed. She'd run with the fucking wolves back home. Compared to the people she'd had to deal with back then, Niklaus Mikaelson was nothing but a puppy.


	4. Chapter 4

**From here on out, is my work. And I'll try my hardest to live up to your guy's expectations! Here it is!**

Caroline jumped on her bed with a groan. There was a lot to take in, she found out beings only found in myths and folklore were actually real and not to mention she was a freaking angel! She wished she could forget about everything that was going on and just act like it was before.

Caroline got up and looked at herself in the mirror. When she looked at herself now she didn't see herself as an average teenager, she saw herself as an entirely different person, no not a person, a _thing._

Katerina came in with a big smirk on her face. "We are going out to the Grill, want to come?" "Sure, why not? I don't have anything better to do." Caroline answered.

"Great!" Katerina answered with a slightly sinister smile. "We're about to leave." Caroline grabbed her purse and followed Katerina to Bonnie's car where She and Elena were already waiting. When they got there Stefan, Matt, Lexi, and a boy with dark hair and blue eyes that she didn't know was there.

"This is Damon, a erebokinetic, he controls the dark." Bonnie introduced sliding into the booth. "And who are you blondie?" Damon asked. "I'm Caroline, a guardian angel." Caroline answered slightly annoyed by the nickname.

"Hmmm, fits the image." Damon said before turning to Elena. "So how's it going Lena?" "Fine." Elena replied still mad about his lack of communication.

Just then the Mikaelsons arrived. "Just fucking great." Bonnie muttered and tried to hide her face behind a menu. "Hello my favorite witch." Said one of the Mikaelsons as he slid in next to Bonnie. Bonnie groaned and whipped the menu down. "Go away Kol." She growled out.

"No thank you." Kol said and took a sip of Bonnie's drink. Bonnie rolled her eyes and plucked the straw from the drink and immediately set it on fire. "Ah, hello Damon, Stefan." Rebekah said eyes set on Damon. "Hello, desperate needy slut. Hello too Satan." Damon greeted.

Caroline couldn't help but feel like she was in the middle of something. "And who is this?" Rebekah said staring at Caroline. Shit, she had been targeted. Caroline put on her best fake smile and turned to Rebekah. "Hello, my name is Caroline." "And what the hell are you?" Rebekah demanded.

"Why, I'm a fucking angel." Caroline replied in a fake sing song voice. Katerina snorted and Elena tried to hide her smile. Klaus then began to stare intently at her. "You got your answer now leave." Bonnie said trying to get them to leave. "I think I might just stay." Klaus said pulling up a chair and sitting down.

Kol then produced a straw out of thin air and placed it in Bonnie's drink making Caroline's eyes widen slightly. Kol caught Caroline's look on her face and he answered. "I'm a reality warper. I can produce things out of air like you just saw. I can manipulate, break the laws of physics, control the rules of logic and reason-" "Basically, he's a pain in the ass." Bonnie interrupted.

"Admit it, you love me." Kol concluded. Bonnie glared at him until he winced and clutched his head. "I'll let you off easy, but next time I won't be so lenient." Kol warned. "Control yourself." Elijah advised. He had been quietly watching the arguing and eventually pulled out a chair and sat down, it seemed like this would take awhile.

Bonnie and Kol began bickering and Caroline tunned them reading the menu, not really processing what it said. Right then the waitress came with their food. As she was leaving Kol bumped the booth making a vase wiggle and fall towards the waitress's head.

Caroline's arm shot out and pulled the waitress back, the vase barely missing her. The waitress gasped, "Wow, thank you! a Thank God you have quick reflexes, I'll go get you guy's free deserts!" The waitress quickly left, someone then coming over to sweep up the broken glass.

When Caroline turned around everyone gaped slightly at her. "What we're you again?" Kol asked. "A guardian angel." Caroline answered quietly. "Remind me to be nice to you." Kol answered getting distracted by the ice cream sundaes the waitress brought over.

Kol's jaw went slack and practically drooled at the sight of Bonnie tying the cherry stem with her tongue. Caroline just stared at her sundae as it melted, she could feel Klaus's eyes on her, and it wasn't a very pleasant feeling. Caroline watched as Matt, Stefan, and Lexi quietly talked, to anyone else it would look like a group of friends getting together.

Once everyone finished everyone left and Caroline couldn't wait to get much needed sleep after her long day.

**This was more of a Kennett chapter, but of course there will be more Klaroline. I hope this didn't disappoint!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I have to go back to school in a couple of days, so updates may be less frequent. Here is the next chapter!**

Caroline again woke up to Bonnie's obnoxious alarm. She dragged herself out of bed and walked over to her closet, she chose a floral dress, a jean jacket, and some boots. She walked out to see Bonnie gathering her stuff up, she was in an midnight bue corset, a black blazer, dark skinny jeans, and tie up high heel ankle boots.

"Good morning Bonnie. I have to say, you look amazing today." Caroline commented. Bonnie smiled brightly, "Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." Right then Katerina and Elena walked out still in their pajamas and not looking too well. "Are you guys okay?" Caroline asked concerned.

Katherine threw herself down on the couch. "We're sick, unfortunately when one of us is sick we both are." Katerina complained looking pointedly at Elena. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get sick! It's not like I complained when you got mono!" Elena defended. Katerina huffed and replied, "Well at least I had fun while doing it! If you weren't such a prude-"

"All right, we'll cover for you, just try not scratch each other's eyes out until we get back!" Bonnie cut in gathering her bag and phone. Caroline gathered her bag and with one last wave followed Bonnie out the door.

* * *

Apparently music was a required class for all students, that was how Caroline got stuck in a crowded class room with a whole bunch of sweaty students. A woman with light hair named Jenna shuffled through a stack of sheet music until she found a certain piece. "Rebekah? Would you please step come up to the piano please?" She called.

Rebekah sauntered her way up to the piano and took position besides her. "Will you sing this from here to here?" Jenna asked before starting to play the piano. Rebekah melodic voice broke out into _Somewhere Over The Rainbow._ Caroline's mouth dropped open in shock, she had an amazing voice!

Caroline looked besides her to see Bonnie's reaction, to see her face scrunched up and her fingers in her ears. Rebekah finished the piece and walked back to her spot. "Now, everyone, let's all sing together!" Jenna said clapping her hands together. When no one sang, she frowned and with a wave of her hands everyone broke out in song.

Caroline's eyes widened, she had no control whatsoever on her voice. Once the song finished Jenna frowned, thinking for a moment, then her eye's lit up. "I believe we have a new voice!" Shit. "You!" Jenna said pointing to Caroline. "Please begin singing _Eternal Flame!"_

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! _Jenna began playing the piano, Caroline took a deep breath, feeling they eyes of everyone on her, and began to sing. Her voice came out softly at first but grew with a little confidence. When she was finished singing, Jenna put a hand to her chest and with a dreamy smile said, "That was beautiful, you have a voice of an angel."

Caroline heard Bonnie snort besides her. Everyone was snapped out of their trance and turned back towards the front. Caroline then could feel someone burning a hole through her with their stare, when she turned she saw Rebekah staring daggers at her. Caroline grew slightly uneasy with the look of hatred on her face, when she finally turned around she let out her breath she was holding in.

* * *

"We come bringing gifts!" Bonnie announced as she and Caroline walked in their dorm. Katerina and Elena scurried to the kitchen and looked like a puppy would waiting for a treat. "Lemon tea, Chinese takeout, ice cream, and two seasons of _Sex and the City._" Caroline narrarated taking the items out of the bags.

Elena and Katerina' s faces lit up, and each taking half of the items, scurried back into the living room and popped a disc into the DVD player and set everything on the table infront of them and snuggled up on the couch and under the bed of blankets and pillows.

Bonnie and Caroline joined them and they all laughed together and ended up falling asleep on the large couch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm not really sure how frequent updates will be, but if I get the time I will update. I'm in school again(yippee) so I now actually have stuff to do and don't have time to write a lot. Anyway, here it is!**

Caroline awoke with a stretch and glanced at the clock, 11:23. Ahhhh, I love weekends, she thought to herself and got out of bed. She stretched and leisurely walked to the kitchen. Caroline sat at the island watching Bonnie as she cooked breakfast and using her powers to open cabinets or to flip something over.

Bonnie placed a plate infront of Caroline loaded with chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, strawberries, and eggs. Caroline's eyes widened and looked up to Bonnie. Bonnie answered, "I have always loved to cook." Caroline took a bite of the pancakes and moaned at the taste.

The bacon was perfectly crisp, the pancakes were rich, the strawberries perfectly ripe, and the eggs salted and peppered just enough. "You are an amazing cook!" Caroline moaned out in between bites. Bonnie smiled shyly, "I am a woman of many talents."

Just then there was a click and the door flew open revealing the Mikaelsons. "And I would love to one day see all those talents, darling." Kol said stepping into the kitchen and grabbing a plate and loading the food onto it, his brothers and sisters following suit.

"Kol! I told you to not do that ever again! Now I have to buy another lock! Why are you here?! I told you not to come back! And the least you could have done was knock!" Bonnie ranted as the food soon quickly disappeared.

"Well Bunny, once we tasted your food, we wouldn't be able to stay away. You shouldn't have let us try it." Kol answered sitting at the table and pouring himself orange juice. "I didn't let you try it! You barged in here and just started eating!" Bonnie cried.

"I couldn't not try the delicious smelling food! It's not my fault you didn't have a good lock!" Kol said in between bites. "I did! But there isn't any lock you can't break!" Kol just shrugged with a dreamy look on his face as he ate the food, his siblings mirroring the expression.

"There isn't enough food for Elena and Katerina, they haven't eaten yet." Bonnie groaned. "Then make more." Kol said. "Why not call everyone over?!" Bonnie grumbled sarcastically. Kol snapped out of his haze, "Speaking of, I called the Salvatore brothers and Matt and Lexi, they're on their way."

"What?!" Bonnie shrieked. Kol shrugged, "Better get cooking." Bonnie grumbled taking out enough ingredients to feed an army and started furiously mixing and flipping, all the while muttering under her breath. Elena and Katerina soon came out and started talking quietly with Caroline.

The door banged open and Damon, Stefan, Matt, and Lexi walked in. "Thanks for the invitation, witchy." Damon said. When Bonnie finished, everyone made a line for seconds and firsts. Bonnie stood off to the side, looking overwhelmed as everyone loaded their plates up, but barely making a dent on the amount of food she made. She knew that it would soon be gone though, everyone had a large appetite.

When everyone was seated, she took a plate and served herself. Caroline could feel Klaus's eyes on her every so often, but chose to ignore it. When everyone was full, everyone took a little of the leftovers then said goodbye and thanked Bonnie. "Thanks Bonnie." "Thanks Bunny." "Thanks witchy." "Thank you." "Thanks." "Thank you Ms. Bennett." Once everyone filed out Bonnie sighed and gathered the dishes up, and placed them into the sink. This would take awhile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for getting back so late!**

On Monday morning, Caroline dragged herself out of bed and sluggishly put on her clothes, not quite caring how she looked. She grabbed her bag and stumbled out of her room. Everyone else seemed to be in the same mood and together they walked out looking like coordinated zombies.

They stumbled to their first class and had to fight to stay awake. Caroline barely listened to what the teacher said and twirled her pencil. She was staring at the pencil when it started hovering, she giggled slightly. When Caroline looked up the teacher had stopped talking and everyone was staring at her in either annoyance or awe.

Caroline blushed a deep red and quickly plucked the pencil out of the air and focused her attention back on the teacher. She felt a pair of eyes burning a hole into her and when she turned, Klaus was staring at her.

Seriously, what was his problem?! Caroline frowned at him then turned back around. Throughout the day she was in a groggy mode and just wanted to back to sleep. When the day was over she rushed home, changed into pajamas, and got into bed. She was drifting off when Elena, Katerina, and Bonnie came home talking excitedly.

Caroline groaned and buried her face in her pillow and pulled the blankets over her head. Bonnie burst in her room and flopped on her bed making her bounce. "Guess what?!" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"What?" Caroline groaned out. "So, apparently, we are going to a class field trip." Bonnie exclaimed. "So?" Caroline answered. "Get this, we're going to a field trip, in Paris!" Bonnie cried out.

Caroline bolted up in bed. "What?!" "We're going to Paris!" Bonnie answered bouncing on the bed. They celebrated before Caroline asked, "So what will we do?!" "Well, all teachers are going and for each class we'll go somewhere. And we'll stay for a week."

Caroline started planning, thinking of the trip, all the things she would do.

**So, sorry for it being short, and do you guys have any suggestions or ideas on what you want to happen in Paris?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Super sorry for the late update, I have a short week of school next week so I'll be able to update then and the weekend after that I'll be out of town, so I apologize in advance. **

Caroline couldn't stop smiling as she walked through the airport, the suitcase trailing behind her. To everyone else they looked like normal students going on a class trip, little did they know that these students had very special gifts. Bonnie had to catch herself when she almost used her powers to roll the suitcase along, and she saw a couple of other students having to do the same.

Caroline wouldn't let the waiting around dampen her spirits, she was after all going to freaking Paris. Katherine let out a huff as she sat down next to Caroline. "Ugh, this is so boring, why can't we just board the plane now?" Katherine whined while glaring at anybody who looked her and Elena up and down, she would not be some horny teenager's fantasy.

Caroline continued smiling as she said, "I have some stuff in my bag if you want to look at it." Katherine muttered a quick thank you and shuffled through Caroline's bag before settling on the latest issue of Vogue. Caroline looked at the other students to see what they were doing.

Elena and Bonnie had their heads huddled together as they listened to music on Elena's iPod using a headphone splitter. Matt, Lexi, Stefan, Damon, and Tyler were all talking, and as she looked to Tyler he looked up and caught her gaze and smiled at her. As she smiled back she could feel someone's intense gaze burning a hole through her.

When she turned to the source, she saw Klaus glaring at Tyler and every so often glancing back at her. Caroline felt a shudder go through her and quickly turned away just as they announced their flight to board. Beside her Katherine jumped up eagerly and tucked the magazine under her arm. Everyone boarded the plane and found their seats.

Katherine sat next to Caroline and Elena with Bonnie. Katherine began reading the magazine and Caroline looked out her window and waited for take off. Once they had taken off, Caroline began to feel the lack of sleep she had gotten, and decided to go to sleep. She put her bag full of things to do by Katherine to use and then got a blanket and went to sleep.

* * *

Bonnie woke up from a short nap and walked to the bathroom, refusing to make eye contact with Kol as she walked down the aisle. Bonnie splashed cool water on her face trying to wake herself up. When she opened the door she gasped in surprise when she Kol standing there, but was cut off when he pushed Bonnie and himself back into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

After a moment of shock she exclaimed, "What do you think you are-" But was cut off when Kol pushed her against the wall and pressed his lips against hers. Bonnie's eyes widened in shock, and then to her surprise she closed her eyes, moaned, and started kissing back.

Bonnie didn't know how long they kissed, it seemed as of time had stopped. When they finally pulled away, they were left breathing heavily. Kol pressed one last sweet kiss to her forehead before leading a stunned Bonnie out of the bathroom. Bonnie walked back to her seat in a daze.

She touched her lips, she still could feel his warm, soft lips on hers. Bonnie let out a shuddering breath, she shouldn't have been so affected. Bonnie looked over to Elena for once happy she was sleeping, and stared off into space, a hand placed over her lips thinking about the kiss.

* * *

Caroline woke to the pilot's announcement that they had landed. She felt a smile creeping up her face, they were in Paris.

**Again if you have any suggestions or ideas, don't be afraid to share! Would love to hear what you guys thought of this chapter, should I have had Bonnie and Kol kiss in Paris?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for updating so late! Thank you so much for the support!**

Caroline couldn't stop smiling as she wandered the streets of Paris, man her cheeks were hurting! They had stopped at a bakery and she was now nibbling on something that she had before never heard of, pain au chocolat. She glanced around at her classmates and friends to see what they were doing, Bonnie was slowly eating a croissant looking dazed, while Katherine and Elena had their arms linked together sharing a baguette.

They wouldn't go to any tourist attractions that day, it was already pretty late anyway, they would go to the hotel then in the morning they'd start touring the city.

When they reached the hotel, Caroline changed into her pajamas then opened the curtain in the hotel room. The room had the perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. Caroline got into bed and fell asleep thinking about the Eiffel Tower and the city of love.

**Sorry for the short update, I just wanted to get this out. Thank you to forever fun and young for the help with the different types of pastries. Might be able to update a full chapter tomorrow after I update my other story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovely viewers, I am very sorry, but I will not get the chance to update this story this weekend, I'll be out of town. I am very, very sorry, if I get the chance to update sometime during this week, I will. Without further ado,**

Caroline woke up with a smile on her face, she sat up and stretched, she turned and looked out the window at the Eiffel Tower. She still couldn't believe she was in Paris, the city of love. Who knows, she might meet a cute boy with an adorable accent!**(AN: Can you guess who I'm hinting at here? ;))**

She turned at the sound of the door opening, Bonnie tip toed in trying not to make noise. "Bonnie?" Caroline asked. Bonnie jumped about a foot. "Oh, um, hi Care." "Where'd you go?" Caroline asked. "Oh, I was, uh, I looking at how much things cost at the vending machine." Bonnie answered nervously.

"Oh, okay." Caroline said hopping out of bed and gathering that day's clothes. Bonnie had went to go and confront Kol, she was about to knock on his door, but had chickened out at the last second. She had to do it sometime, she had to know what the kiss had meant. Bonnie shivered as she remembered it, his soft lips on hers, gentle, yet rough and passionate.

Why the hell was she so affected by it? Yeah she had always found Kol attractive, but his immaturity and him being annoying over shadowed it. She looked over at Katherine who was still sleeping(of course she was) while Elena was waking up. She smirked evily and quietly walked over to Katherine's bed.

Bonnie stepped up on the bed, then started jumping. "Wake up!" She said in a sing song voice. Katherine groaned and ended up rolling off the bed onto the floor with a grunt. Bonnie started giggling while Elena smiled sleepily. "Come on Katherine! We're going to the catacombs today for creepy Shane's class." Bonnie chirped.

"That's fucking creepy." Katherine moaned. "Yep, sounds about right. Come on." They got dress and started going downstairs for breakfast. Bonnie lagged behind, slowly walking. A pair of hands suddenly grabbed her and yanked her around the corner. Her squeak was cut off by a hand that was placed on her mouth.

Bonnie looked up to see Kol, her eyes widened in surprise. "What-" She was cut off as he started kissing her neck. Bonnie accidentally let out a moan and gripped his arms that were on her waist. "Wait," She said pushing him slightly away. "What-what does this mean, I mean, I thought you hated me?"

At hearing that Kol buried his face in her neck. "No, I could never hate you my little Bunny! I will never hate you!" Bonnie gasped as her belly clenched at his words. Kol pulled away from her neck and stroked her hair. "I know what I want this to mean, but what about you?" Kol asked gently.

"I-I think I want the same thing you want." Bonnie nervously said. Kol's whole face lit up with his smile. He pressed a couple more kisses on her cheeks and forehead. "Come my sweet Bunny, we have to go downstairs. I'll protect you from the dead people, and Shane." Bonnie giggled and pressed one last lingering kiss on his lips before going downstairs together, hand in hand.

**Don't worry, Klaroline moments coming up.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my beautiful viewers. Sooooooooo sorry to keep you guys waiting! I have been distracted by other stuff like school. Hopefully next update won't be as late. Please, please, please review, it keeps me motivated.**

Caroline arched a brow as Bonnie and Kol came in hand in hand. Sure, she noticed the sexual tension between them, she just had thought it would be a little while longer until they acted on it.

"Come on Katerina, pay up." Elena said putting her hand face up on the table looking pointedly at Katerina. Katerina groaned, "Fine." She slapped in Elena's hand a wad of twenties. Caroline smirked at their bet, she was a little surprised they had noticed how they acted around each other too.

When Bonnie and Kol had their plates loaded with food they came over to their table and sat down. At first it had been a little awkward, but they soon struck up conversation about all the things they wanted to do in Paris. Caroline found herself distracted as the Mikaelsons walked in, late.

Seeing Kol already sitting at a table they made their way over. Caroline pushed her food back and forth on her plate as Klaus sat down next to her. Sure he was an arrogant prick, but that didn't make him unattractive.

"So, Caroline," Rebekah said speaking across the table. Caroline wearily looking up at the blonde haired devil. "How do you like Paris so far?" "It's a beautiful city." Caroline replied simply. "See, that's exactly what I had thought the first time I came here. But after around the ninth time, I became accustomed to it. Especially when we bought a chateau, Paris became my home away from home."

Caroline may be an angel, but she was going to wring the bitch's neck. Rebekah had rubbed her parent's wealth in her face and she succeeded in her goal, pissing Caroline off. Caroline put on a big smile.

"By the way Rebekah,I absolutely love that dress." Rebekah smirked, but it was wiped clean off her face with Caroline's next comment. "I could've sworn I saw a dress that looked exactly like that at target."

Rebekah was obviously privileged and had never shopped their in her life, and she never would. Kol could barely keep in his laughs at the look on his sister's face.

Before Rebekah could say anything back Shane announced that they would now leave. Caroline shot Rebekah one last smirk then followed everyone onto the bus.


End file.
